


Daddy's Girl

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Parent/Child Incest, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Chris finds out what was so special about Daddy’s love, and she makes a big decision.





	

On her 10th birthday, Christmas Mustang received a piggy bank nearly the size of a stock pot.  It had been a gift from her grandfather, with the advice that if she put a little every day inside, when she reached adulthood she would have more than enough to buy a brand new wedding dress, since her mother’s had been burnt up in a house fire not long after she was born.  It wasn’t long after that that her father had started ‘teaching’ her.  
   
A father teaches his children many things: how to properly hook up the carriage to the horses, how to pack a pipe so it doesn’t go out, how to read a map…  But the kinds of lessons Hal Mustang began teaching to his only daughter were nothing of that sort.  His lessons were given in the humid dark of her bedroom while her perfect older brother and naïve mother slept.   At first it was just a continuation of the sweet love he normally gave her, just closer and under the quilt with her.  But then Daddy started touching her in places Mommy said only a doctor or her future husband should touch, and then came the touches where he would remove her clothes and kiss her in weird places until she shivered and her breath went too fast…  He always told her he loved her afterward, always told her to keep it secret, and she did.  But the day before her brother announced he was leaving to join the army, Chris had found out from a recently married friend what the experience of sex was all about, and she nearly vomited into her own lap: her father had been having sex with her for years.  
   
It was two weeks after her 17th birthday, and she broke the white porcelain pig Papaw had given her open.  She counted frantically.  Over four thousand Cenz…  Plenty to run away from home on.  The svelte young lady looked one last time at the room she would never set foot in again, at the ancestral portraits of family that she couldn’t take with her, at the expensive tin photograph of her perfect brother in his brand new cavalry uniform.  He was being shipped out today.  He was going to be stationed in the south to help keep the peace on the border, and she didn’t know if she’d ever see him alive again.  
   
They all gathered at the train station together to send him off, along with all the other families who were sending their boys off.  Chris slipped into the crowd and hid in the lavatory for over four hours.  Finally, when she heard the cries of her name stop and the shift change bell, she came out and walked right up to the ticket counter and asked for a one way fare to New Optain.  After one final look at the sleepy village she’d been so violated in, she took a deep breath thumbed her nose at the neat whitewashed houses in the distance, stepped on board, and never looked back.


End file.
